


put your hands on it

by sarcasticfishes



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Boys being gross tbh???, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: “You two should kiss.”Ryan does a double-take because at first he’s not sure that those words actually came fromShane, but Shane is sitting there next to him, fingering the rim of his cocktail glass, eyes fixated somewhere around Sara’s mouth and Mari’s collarbone where Sara’s chin tucked into her neck.





	put your hands on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacquiHex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquiHex/gifts).



> this goes without saying but uhh please don't read this if your name is in the tags. thank you and i'm sorry.
> 
> **prompt:** _"vidcon, a drunk double date in the hotel that ends w drunk double smashing"_ i didn't get as far into this prompt as i would have liked BUT i wanna keep this short. a little warning that i didn't really know how to tag: the guys are a little gross here? it's all a little gross but sometimes it be like that.

It happens when they’re all about six drinks deep into the night, the four of them gathered around the table in a booth at the hotel bar.

_Shane_ makes the suggestion, which is the surprising part. No one, least of all Ryan, would have expected _Shane_ to get started with the gross shit. Mari has her arms around Sara, and they’re both laughing at something Ryan didn’t catch when Shane says,

“You two should kiss.”

Ryan does a double-take because at first he’s not sure that those words actually came from Shane, but Shane is sitting there next to him, fingering the rim of his cocktail glass, eyes fixated somewhere around Sara’s mouth and Mari’s collarbone where Sara’s chin is tucked into her neck.

Ryan almost says _‘maybe I should cancel that next round’_ out of pure awkwardness, but then he sees the way Mari’s grinning, her gaze darting between the boys, eyes sparkling. God. She’s gorgeous.

“There’s people around,” Sara says, which isn’t an outright ‘no’.

“We’re in a dark corner,” Shane replies, which isn’t _un_ true. “Ryan and I are right here, blocking the view.” Also, not untrue. Ryan’s pretty sure no one would notice anything — the bar is populated with other creators, most of whom are already too drunk to focus beyond their own parties. He doesn’t think anyone would see anything incriminating. 

“Yeah, but,” Sara’s blushing, tucking her hair behind her ears. Her cheeks are flushed bright beneath the frames of her glasses, and her mouth is _so_ pink. “I doubt... I doubt Mari even _wants_ to kiss me.”

_Oh_. There’s just— something about this really doing it for Ryan and he hates that he can’t place his finger on it. Maybe, Sara’s sudden shyness that belies her eagerness. Maybe the way Marielle’s looking at her, almost predatory, her gaze matching Shane’s in its intensity. 

“Well, don’t _assume_ ,” Marielle says, and playfully squeezes Sara a little tighter in their embrace. “Just ask me.”

Oh, _Oh_. Fuck.

Shane’s knee bumps Ryan’s under the table, to get his attention, and Ryan spares a glance his way, watching as Shane raises his eyebrows in a silent question. _Is this okay?_ And Ryan just nods, draining the last of the liquor from his glass. He’s about ready for that seventh drink. He _wants_.

He’s unfocused, not really hearing anything that’s happening, just watching as Marielle puts her finger to Sara’s chin, tipping her face up as she leans in and — so very gently, so _teasingly_ — kisses her lips.

It turns deep in the blink of an eye, and Ryan’s painfully aware that he’s getting hard in his jeans under the table. In public.

“Sara, put your hands on her. Don’t be shy,” Shane says, and Ryan doesn’t even know how he’s coherent. Ryan probably couldn’t say a damn word if he tried. Sara cups one hand around Mari’s neck, the other on her waist, and Ryan watches as Mari’s hand on Sara’s knee starts to slide up her thigh, towards the hem of her denim skirt.

This isn’t _new_ to Ryan. He knows what Mari’s like when she’s this drunk, knows she gets handsy, regardless of who’s with her — more often than not her girlfriends. And he’s always kind of liked it because even all these years later, regardless of all this personal growth, there’s still a small fratty part of him that likes to see girls making out.

But there’s just something different about it when it’s Sara she’s kissing. It’s a sharp tug in his belly to see that Sara kisses Mari the same way she kisses Shane — that is to say, she lets them take the lead.

Mari pulls back to whisper something to Sara, who nods and squirms closer as Shane pushes the table towards the girls to give them a little more cover, and disguises it by standing up.

He leans down to speak into Ryan’s ear.

“I’m going to the bar. Keep an eye on them, yeah?”

Ryan laughs, pushes Shane towards the bar.

Now, with the table in the way, he can’t see what Mari’s hands are doing, but he’s almost sure that trying to get a peek will just draw more attention, so instead, he looks at Sara and the brief flickers of pleasure that cross her face. Ryan leans his chin into the palm of his hand, elbow on the table.

“Hell of a double date,” he says, finally finding his words, and Mari laughs into Sara’s mouth. They break apart as Shane returns with a tray of drinks, and Mari reaches for her glass, leaving one hand tucked away under the table, in Sara’s lap. Sara’s hand shakes as Shane slides her Screwdriver towards her and she curls her fingers around the glass.

She takes a long sip, draining almost half the glass before breathing out a quiet “ _fuck_ ,” shifting almost imperceptibly in her seat, as though she’s trying to grind against something. Ryan spreads his thighs, and the fabric of his jeans pulls tighter over his dick.

“Fuck,” he says. “What are you— what are you doing to her?”

“You’ll see,” Mari says cryptically, as though Ryan doesn’t already know she’s fingering Sara under the table, as though he didn’t want to hear the words from her lips. Shane, next to him, is remarkably calm.

“Doing okay, Sara?” he asks. “Have you had too much to drink?”

“Maybe,” she says, weakly, and Ryan looks at her white-knuckled grip on the table. “Maybe I need some air.”

“I think you better stay sitting,” Shane says, something subtly commanding in his tone. Sara groans and slumps back into her seat, and now Ryan can see the way her skirt is bunched up, and Marielle’s hand is tucked snuggly in the apex of her thighs. He can _see_ her.

“Oh Christ,” Ryan groans, and sits back, wiping his hand over his face. He’s not sure when he started sweating, but he can feel it now on his brow, at his temples, under his arms. The urge to get out of his clothes is unbearable. “Do you guys wanna go somewhere?”

“Not yet,” Shane and Mari say, in unison, and share a look that Ryan can’t begin to decipher. “Soon, babe,” Mari assures him, and puts her free hand upon the table for Ryan to hold. He sips his drink and slips his fingers into hers. 

“Please,” Sara says, and Ryan’s stomach swoops.

“You want to leave?” Shane asks, looking briefly concerned until Sara quietly moans, shaking her head.

“No, not yet,” she breathes, and Ryan watches as she moves her own hand down to cover Marielle’s, pushing her deeper. “Fuck. Please.”

Shane swears under his breath and makes to put on his jacket, using it to block Sara from the view of any passing patrons. Sara’s chest heaves and Mari drags her into a kiss, quickly, to muffle her moans. Ryan watches her grip Mari’s wrist until the skin goes white beneath her fingers, Sara’s hips bucking up into the touch. 

Marielle squeezes Ryan’s hand so tight that his knuckles ache. 

They’re being loud, and Ryan feels a drop of cold sweat slide down the back of his neck. He doesn’t understand how no one is noticing Sara, coming, right in front of them all.

“She— she always like this?” he finds himself asking, and his mouth is dry so he reaches for his drink. Shane shrugs a shoulder.

“Depends how worked up you can get her,” he says, pointedly.

Sara, shivering, pushes Marielle’s hand away (not ungratefully). Ryan watches, stunned, as Mari brings her fingers up — glistening, rounded fingernails painted a soft bright blue — and sucks them clean.

Shane, for the first time, looks rocked.

“Alright,” he says, quietly. “Sara?”

Sara’s eyes are closed, the thighs pressed tight together as though to deter anyone else from slipping in just yet.

Under the table, Marielle hooks her ankle around Ryan’s shin, and she fishes an ice cube from her glass and pops it into her mouth, he can’t help but think about how those fingers were just inside Sara, moments ago. The way Mari grins at him, she knows exactly what he’s thinking about. He hears her crunch down on the ice.

“So,” Shane says, as he’s making sure Sara finishes drinking a glass of water (and Ryan doesn’t know where she got that from), “Everyone back to our room?”

Marielle squeezes Ryan’s hand and grins.

“Sounds good to us.”


End file.
